


Neutral.

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: COVID 19, Gen, Implied Current Events, Isolation, Logan centric angst, No mentions of diseases or anything, Quarantine, just that hes all alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Logan and isolation.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748965
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Neutral.

The Duke University was almost always teeming with people - even through the summer. They offered housing for immigrants over the course of summer vacation and was rarely seen this empty. Usually boasting multitudes of people, the population was now reduced to a mere fifty or so. Logan Croft was one of those people. He couldn’t go home, international flights were either unavailable or expensive.

So, so expensive.

  
Someone dumped his groceries at his doorstep every Monday at 4 AM. He ate ramen and boiled some vegetables, not keen on making extravagant meals and improve his cooking skills. He woke up at 10 AM and existed till 11 PM. There was nothing to do. He tried drawing. He tried sketching. He tried writing. He tried baking. He failed every time. He was usually good at writing _things_ but now he would just stare at his blinking cursor and condemn his life.

  
His parents stopped calling after five days, texts becoming scarce as they settled into their own routines. His siblings were busy, online school and zoom meetings. They stopped sending him links after the first two weeks.

  
His roommate, Roman, had managed to send him a frantic text about how his mom was taking his phone away. He assumed that Remus’ phone would also be taken away. Their parents were very insistent on ‘screen detox’ and the two would probably be out of commission for a month or so.

  
Virgil had one single rule he abided by. ‘If I don’t text you first, I don’t wanna talk to you’. Of course, this was rather out of character for Virgil, who obsessed over emails to his family. He later explained how that led to fewer conversations which in turn meant fewer interactions.

  
Logan did text him, once. That was all that happened.

Janus just wasn’t replying. He wasn’t even leaving Logan on read, ignoring him all together. Logan tried to see if he had upset Janus in any way, but had turned up short.

  
That left Thomas. They talked sometimes. With a maximum of three word responses. Logan could tell Thomas wasn’t eager to interact with him. He let it go.

  
And so every day, Logan was just there. He saw no one else. He talked to no one else. He joined some servers online but muted them all - they all had pre-established friend groups and Logan could tell when he was wanted and when he wasn’t.

  
His voice was becoming scratchier with disuse, giving out every now and then. It had been more than a month. He didn’t feel... anything. He just felt apathetical. Empty. Weird.

  
Neutral.

  
He felt as neutral as he could, frustration and anger seeping away. Online classes would start in a month. He didn’t care. He had assignments in every class - and he did none of them, staring at the files before hitting command and Q. He watched videos on youtube endlessly, from TED talks to commentary to cooking vlogs. From bloopers to analysis’ about shows he had never watched. He watched The Office. Then Parks and Recreation. Then Seinfeld.

  
He texted his mom. She left him on read

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it 💖💕


End file.
